Worlds Collide
by KiyoshiMichi
Summary: Summary change - a series of oneshots based on Tekken/Harry Potter crossovers.  T for language and mild sexual themes, slash
1. Worlds Collide

Alright... I have to say... this is probably now my most absolute favorite fanfiction I have ever written. I really have no clue why... but it was fun to write about a man who practically never speaks. And... it's probably one of my most fluff like endings ever... EVER! Is definitely a very sweet moment. So, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

Disclaimer: No own either... and I owned both, watch out...

Warnings: AU, slight OOCness (though I tried XD), some language and some sexual themes.

* * *

Worlds Collide

HP/Tekken X-Over

by:

Kiyoshi Michi

All I could see was blood. Blood, blood everywhere. It was on my scraped and bruised knuckles. It was splattered over my clothes. It was trickling down the face of the man on the ground. It was pooled around my feet. It was pooled around the man's head. It splattered the walls of the make shift arena.

It was silent.

The crowd no longer cheered. They made not a sound. From what I could see of their face, they were stricken with horror and, quite frankly, so was I. My hands shook as I stared at the blood-stained flesh.

The man on the ground was not dead, but that did not matter. He had done nothing to me. Yet, I had beat him until he was nearly unrecognizable. I had no idea I could even fight in the first place, let alone so well. It was a fist fight, so I had not used magick, even to heal myself... yet... I was brutal. I actually blacked out at one point during the fight.

Without knowing where I was going, I bolted. I ran from the arena and the people staring at me like I was a freak. I knew I was... I had always known. My 'family' made sure I knew every single day how much of a freak I was. When I was far from the people, I fell to my knees and buried my face in my bloody hands.

I was going insane.

It could be nothing else. I could hear voices I knew belonged to no one. I could see people who were not there. I could even fell someone picking me up, but... that could not be. I was blood soaked. No stranger touched another blood soaked stranger. It was simply unheard of.

The face of the vision carrying me would be scary to many others. It was scarred and his eyes were so pale the pupil seemed to be the only thing there. But whoever the vision represented, he seemed so strong in his silence. I fell asleep as I saw him climb into a helicopter, still holding me.

* * *

When I woke, I was in a very comfortable bed. I was not naked, but my clothes had been changed and the blood cleaned from my skin. Waking in such a way was a far nicer comfort than any I had had in a very long time, since I left Hogwarts. It took a great deal of effort on my part, but I sat up and took in my surroundings.

The walls were painted a nice, almost calming light beige and the floor was a slightly darker carpet. It looked quite plush and I realized it was when I planted my feet to stand. The bed was large and suspended from the ceiling, which scared me just slightly, and covered in thick pillows and a dark brown comforter I never wanted to leave. There were several large windows, a number of them opened to let in a light breeze that felt quite pleasant.

They apparently did not expect me to make a run for it.

A large armoire was pushed into a corner, and there was door across from me and to my right. After a quick inspection, I learned the door in front of me led into a bathroom with a large shower (the modern kind that was nothing more than a sunk in floor and a ring of metal for a shower head).

I think I should have been freaking out now, but all I could think was that somebody certainly seemed to want to spoil me. If only I had a change of clothes, I might have tried out that shower. I left the bathroom and moved to other door, knowing now it was the door out. I was surprised when the handle turned easily and I could open the door.

No one had locked me in.

Dumbledore used to lock me in a room at night, so this was such a gift to me. Throwing wind to caution, I left the room and closed the door quietly behind me. I could seen men in uniforms moving around, some of them conversing in hushed tones to each other. Not a single one gave me a strange look; rather, they all nodded a greeting my way and I returned it, feeling more and more surprised as I explored.

I blushed when I found communal showers, causing the men to laugh, though in a way more akin to finding me adorable than mocking me. Afterwords, I found their sleeping quarters, a library, a kitchen full of staff who were so kind and offered me enough food to feed a nation, a dining hall full of men who all seemed so cheerful to see me walk in (they all cheered and raised their glasses when I walked in), a number of locked doors, and doors that led to a courtyard.

My tour done, I returned to the dining hall to the same response as before. One of the men even came up and pushed me towards the chefs, helping me to order my food and then leading me back to a table where he was sitting with his friends.

"Alright then, you seemed confused. Why?"

"Well... I am not used to people being quite so... happy to even see me."

The man paused then smiled and took a bite of... whatever that meat was on his plate. "You a Brit? Cuz you certainly sound like one. Got no problem with it, but we don't see many Brits out here. Now then, I'm Fane. These men here are Svintila, Adone, and Vlad. What about chu?"

"My name is Harry."

He suddenly laughed and slapped my back, causing me to smile though I was confused. I think he noticed this because he pointed a fork at me and said, "Look. You got the easiest name to pronounce here. 'Cept maybe Vlad, but that ain't his real name. Not even he likes his real name." Everyone laughed at this and I could not help but chuckle. These men were just so friendly I could not help but feel safe around them.

However, everyone suddenly stopped talking and stood up, bowing, as someone walked in. I did the same, completely confused, and looked for what caused such a reaction. There, at the front, I saw the vision who had saved me. The same scarred face, the same pale eyes, the same dark hair in a low ponytail. I found myself staring at him, even when he turned and his eyes caught mine.

Time slowed for a few minutes, both of us just staring at each other until a chef suddenly asked him a question and his gaze turned, the spell breaking. I was left dumbfounded as I sat back down with Fane and the others. It was so strange and when I asked Fane who that was, he sent me a smile so wide and full of... pride... "That's Dragunov, our... leader. This group's a sorta special army he commands. We all helped 'im bring in Azazel, the damned beast he found and fought 'imself!"

I nodded and when Fane went back to talking with his group, I found my eyes searching out the man known as Dragunov. Disappointment welled in my chest when I could not find him and I found myself furrowing my brows, thinking 'How strange.'

* * *

"Aw, damn Harry! Had no idea ya could fight like this!"

Fane was bent over, wheezing and out of breath while I just stood there, blinking. I was not tired - out of breath - bleeding - having difficulties standing straight. I had decided enough was enough when his swings were causing him to spin in circles and when he had his back turned, I twitched my middle finger and a seat appeared near him.

"Fane, I think you should rest a bit."

He did not fight as I pushed him back, but he looked severely shocked when I pushed him back onto the bench. He stared at me, questions swimming in his eyes, and I could not help myself. "Forgive me. I am not familiar with how anything works here. However, if you have monsters like this Azazel, I may not be nearly as strange as I first believed." I grabbed his arm and flicked my wrist, the skin losing the shine of bruises and all the small cuts healing.

"Wow! What else can ya do, Harry?"

"A great deal of things. Where I was raised for half of my life, this was somewhat normal."

"Somewhat?"

"Yes. Most children, and adults, needed wands to concentrate the magick. I did not need to be taught wandless and wordless magick - it just came to me. When Dum... when he found out, he locked me away from my friends, my true friends, Draco and Severus and the twins. I begged my magick and Hogwarts to send me somewhere better and... I found myself here, fighting. Always fighting... always tainted by the blood of those who could have remained unharmed..."

I trailed off, staring at my hands. The blood had been washed away, but I could still see it. Sirius was dead, Remus and Tonks were dead, leaving Teddy, a great deal of the Weasleys had died, Hermione killed herself, Neville died protecting Luna... the people here... they did not die, but there was always so much blood.

I was about to start freaking out, having a mental breakdown, before a hand suddenly landed on my shoulder. My head turned; I could see Dragunov standing beside me, a leather clad hand a reassuring weight on my shoulder. He did not say anything but he leveled his steady gaze with mine and I found... he did not need to. His look was not that of pity, or any other such emotion I did not need, but rather, all I could see in his eyes was a plain strength that I fed off of like some parasite.

Before I could help myself, I smiled and let my hands drop back to my side. "Thank you."

Again, he did not speak. He simply nodded his head and pulled his hand away, walking off with his arms behind his back. When I looked back at Fane, he had his mouth dropped open with shock written clearly across his face. "What?"

"He don't ever reassure none o' us like dat! He must like ya, Harry."

I blinked dumbly. "Well... he likes you guys too, right?"

"'Course he does! Otherwise, none o' us would be here. But you... he likes ya more." He suddenly smirked and I felt myself twitch. "Aww, Harry, why didn't ya tell us ya was gay?"

"... I hardly find that to be something to discuss so casually..."

"Why? Ain't none o' us gonna judge ya none. Since Dragunov accepts all o' us, we accept each other. Some o' the others are gay too and, mind ya, we all share a bedroom and showers! Svinnie's gay, ain't ya Svinnie?"

The other man gave a noncommittal grunt. He looked more pissed at being called 'Svinnie' then being asked if he was gay. I found I rather liked all these men. "Now then, as I was sayin', none o' us mind, Harry. We all like ya and we like Dragunov and if ya two gettin' together makes ya both happy, then we're gonna be happy. Got it?"

I nodded and he smiled, lightly punching me in my chest. A man I had known less than a week accepted me far more quickly than Ron, a friend I had for years. I spent more time healing the wounds I caused, smiling the entire time.

XXXX

I covered my mouth as I squeaked, though it must have been too late as I got a raised brow for my efforts.

I had been sitting in the library I found, devouring book after book. They were so much more interesting than anything I had back home. The men left me alone when they saw me curled up in a chair, a book held up practically to my nose, and I loved them more for it. Unlike my old friends, they understood when I wished to be left alone.

However, I must have been more lost in my thoughts than I originally thought since, when I looked up, Dragunov was standing in front of a bookcase, a hand over his mouth as his eyes scanned the titles. I squeaked in surprise, tried to hide, and failed. He was now staring at me with something akin to... amusement in his eyes.

"Just... shut up."

He shook his head once, as if to say 'I said nothing.' Of course he had not said anything, but I knew what he was thinking. I had learned to see the slightly movements on his face and his body, knowing exactly what he was thinking and his emotions. Not many others knew how to read him as well as I did; in fact, I often scared the others when I told them what it was and what would happen... and get it right.

"You may not have said anything, but I just know what you are thinking." He waved his hand. "Do not mock me. I had practice on a man who, admittedly spoke more than you, but hid behind a mask!" The side of his lip quirked slightly. "What? The man pretended to hate me - I had to see past it. And now, we are good friends."

He paused and rubbed his chin in thought, staring at the ground. Finally, he looked back at me, his finger still resting on his chin just below his lower lip. "Well... of course I miss him. I miss him and Draco and the twins. However, I did not think to bring them with me. It would be nice though... mocking Draco's narcissism, arguing wthh Severus over the small things, pranking people with Fred and George." His brows furrowed slightly and I could practically see the gears turning in his head.

Suddenly, he nodded to me. "Uh... yes, good night." He walked out the door, leaving me confused. I just had an entire conversation with the man... and he did not utter a single word.

* * *

I think my eyes almost bulged out of my head. Dragunov was standing next to me, trying to hide his smug smirk behind his hand but I knew otherwise. I reached back without looking and awkwardly pat his chest and arm. "I do not... I just... how did... I bloody love you." I think the smug smirk grew bigger.

"Draco!"

The blonde suddenly bolted from the seat and turned to stare at me. A long pause followed, the two of us staring each other down before suddenly, I had fallen to the ground with an armful of tearful Draco. "Harry, you prat! Where the hell have you been! I... oh dear, who's your friend?"

Dragunov raised a brow and I stood quickly, holding out my arms as if presenting a prize. "This is Dragunov, the mute and the man who saved me!"

"He's a mute?"

"Well... not really. But I have not heard him speak yet." Dragunov smirked again and I punched his arm. "Shut up! One day, I will!" He gave me a sidelong glance. "Yes, it is a goal of mine! I do not care if all I get from you is a 'Hi' as long as you speak!" He rolled his eyes and I huffed. "Don't laugh at me, you ass."

"Harry, for a man that doesn't speak, you certainly seem to know what to say."

"I can read him like a book and he finds it amusing."

"Potter, just... shut up. Whatever your friend did to get us here has given me quite the headache. So has the twins."

Severus looked tired. I sent a look to Dragunov and he nodded, moving to stand near Severus with his arm outstretched. The dour man at least understood this gesture as he stood and followed Dragunov out the door. I moved to sit near the twins, Draco following me. "So Harry, how has life been here?"

"Lovely since Dragunov took me in. All the men here are just... such wonderful men. I have befriended them all, though Fane and I are the closest. But... Draco..."

"Harry, I know that look. What have you got planned?"

"Someone is coming tomorrow that I think you will greatly enjoy meeting. In fact, we are getting a few visitors that I believe all of you will just... love."

"Dammit, Harry!"

"Draco... this world is full of some of the hottest men I have seen in such a long time. Even the foot soldiers here make me think some of the most vulgar things. But there are three men coming tomorrow... well, one is more of a teen but still. I have met them before and just... wow."

"... I think I'll be enjoying it here."

I laughed along with the twins as Draco sat back with a happy smirk.

XXXX

Draco was chewing the tip of his finger, staring openly and having a hard time breathing. I was trying so hard not to laugh. Severus was sitting straight up, more perfectly straight than a rod, and clenching his teeth. The twins, on the other, were across the table having a grand time playing with Leo's hair... not that the boy(1) seemed to mind the attention.

"Fred, George, leave him be. He did not come here to be mauled by the both of you."

"And how-"

"Do you-"

"Know that-"

"Dear Harry?"

I rolled my eyes and gave up, leaning back in the seat next to Dragunov. Draco was steadily inching closer to the silver-haired man, Lee, and Severus was staring down the man in the suit, Jin. I had practically seen this coming a mile away. However, I originally thought Severus would go for Lee and Draco for Jin, but I apparently it was not so. Jin and Severus would certainly fit as they were both such dour, sarcastic, and biting men. And Lee was often carefree and just someone I had a great deal of fun being around, as I was sure Draco would.

After what seemed hours, Jin turned his gaze to me - I was often the one who spoke in Dragunov's place - and spoke, his English spoken with little accent, just it was with Lee(2). "Now then, why have we been... invited... to come out here?"

"Hmm... just for."

His eye twitched, and I think Severus' did as well. I knew they both hated such things. "You brought us out here on a social call?"

"So it would seem, yes." Severus slapped me over the head. "Ow! What the hell? What was that for?"

"For being an absolute prat."

I sulked, but Severus did not know that Dragunov and I had planned all this. I had told them yesterday these men would be showing up... but that had not been planned until after I said it. Dragunov agreed (in his own way, mind you) that it was a splendid idea and had one of the soldiers contact Lee, Jin, and Leo to get them over here. I glanced quickly at Dragunov to see him staring at me. "Oh! It seems Dragunov has some business he needs to take care of."

He nodded and stood, walking a few paces away before turning to look at me with a brow raised. Interesting. "And it would appear as though he needs my help...?"

"Harry, was that a question?"

"No."

I got up quickly and made my way over to Dragunov, pausing long enough to look back at them. "Do not kill each other, alright?" Of course, they would not, but I could not let them know I knew otherwise. I stayed a few paces behind Dragunov as he walked away, leading me into the mostly unused library. We were the only two ever really in there.

I turned to look at him, to see what he wanted, but for the first time since I arrived there, he was completely unreadable. This was, in a way, nice because I got the chance to be pleasantly surprised when his palms came to rest on the sides of my face and his lips sealed over mine. It was a short, chaste kiss that spoke far more than any make out session would have, especially when he gathered me in his arms afterwords.

I was smiling like a loon into his chest, and I could feel his smile as he kissed the top of my head.

* * *

I woke the next morning feeling refreshed and warm. Of course, I always woke warm in the bed, but today was a little different as I had Dragunov as an extra heat source. I realized I had my back to his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. It was almost strange to see his arms bare as he slept without a top (he apparently got too hot when he did) but I found it endearing he trusted me enough do so.

I knew he was awake I felt him peppering kisses to the back of my neck. "Hmm... good morning." His hold on me tightened slightly and I could not help but smile. Many may have found his silence aggravating or unnerving, but it was simply one of the things I loved about him.

Of course, I wanted to hear him say something someday - anything - but not today.

His hold of me slipped as I sat up, leaning on my arms. He did not seem inclined to move quite yet today which I found strange. He was often up before even I was, and I was up before any of the soldiers here. "You know... I think Draco knows half of what happened." Dragunov did not even open his eyes, but I had gotten good at this... very good. "But I do believe he'll be disappointed to know I'm still virgin."

He opened one eye and stared at me, causing me to laugh. I rested my cheek on my arms, which were dangling from my knees curled to my chest. "Draco has this belief that people should have sex the moment they get together. I suppose it works for him, but I am not quite like my 'brother'." His one eye rolled and closed again. I smiled and went to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head at the last moment so our lips connected.

I smiled into the kiss and pulled away after a few moments, laughing when his eyes opened. He looked just slightly pissed off that I had pulled away so quickly. "What? It was meant to only be a kiss to the cheek but you moved. Now, I am going to take a shower." I got off the bed, but before I could take even a step away, his arm looped around my waist and pulled me back onto the bed.

His face hovered over mine, my eyes locked with his. We stayed like this for a few minutes before he leaned down and pulled me into a passionate kiss that stole my breath. I clung to him, thoughts on taking a shower taking a vacation in the back of my mind.

XXXX

"Draco, where's Severus?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"... you look awfully happy."

"I spent the night with Lee... but, something strange happened last night."

"You went five rounds instead of your normal four!"

He glared at me and shook his head. "We didn't even have sex." His glare darkened when my mouth fell open and my eyes widened. However, I could not help it. Draco always had sex with his lovers the first night... always. "Holy shit! You must damn near love the guy!"

Apparently he had not thought of that because it was his turn for his eyes to grow large. He stared at me with a questioning look and I slowly nodded. I knew Draco better than he did sometimes and, right now, I thought he had fallen hard for Lee. Hard, as in he had practically shattered every bone in his body.

And besides, I was a bitch, which I think Draco realized when arms suddenly draped around his shoulders from the back of the couch.

"Excellent. It seems you're stuck with me for awhile."

Draco looked like he was going to yell at me, but before he even started, his became the epitome of innocence. I was confused until I felt two hands come to rest on my shoulders and I laughed. It figured Draco would fear Dragunov. Draco feared anyone who hardly spoke as he felt he could not figure out what they were thinking if they did not. I looked up at Dragunov and raised a brow. "Took you long enough."

There was the barest hint of his shoulders moving in a shrug. "What an elaborate answer."

"His answers are never elaborate."

"Draco, shut up."

Lee started laughing behind Draco, using his thumbs to massage the base of Draco's neck while I glared at him. "His answers are elaborate enough for me. Not everyone needs to actually speak to communicate." Draco rolled his eyes and I would have punched him in the face if Dragunov had not chosen that moment to bend over and kiss my forehead.

"... fine, you win."

His lips quirked upward slightly before he straightened back up, standing behind my seat as if he was my guard.

* * *

Apparently, it was one of the days the soldiers had as a 'vacation' day, which only meant they got to whatever the hell they wanted outside. I was standing near the building with Dragunov next to me. Lee had run out, smiling and dragging a highly confused Draco behind him, declaring something about needing to buy Draco clothes.

He certainly knew Draco well enough already.

Leo had somehow been coerced into being a decoy for a prank the twins were pulling on Fane. Really, he was just so innocent looking it was hard not to help him when he was crying. I could just sense Dragunov roll his eyes. I even spotted Jin and Severus outside, both of them glaring intently at a chess board resting between them. I did not even know whose turn it was since neither had made a single move in well over an hour.

"You would think they were plotting the doom of their own lives and not playing chess." Dragunov turned his head to look at the two near the chess board and raised a brow. He looked like he knew something I did not. Thus, I continued to watch them until Jin suddenly looked up from the board and stared at Severus instead, until the man looked up. "What?"

I blinked as Jin suddenly picked up his king and set it down in front of Severus', causing the man to furrow his brows. "You are my king..." The Japanese man flicked Severus' queen away with his middle finger before looking Severus in the eye. "And I intend to have it remain so for quite some time."

A little unorthodox and not all that romantic, but I knew what he meant and I believe Severus did as well. For the time being, it was as close to an 'I love you' as Severus would get. Severus stared at the board a little longer before reaching out and pulling Jin closer to bring their lips together in a kiss that made me smile.

Severus hated mushy, romantic shit anyway.

"Harry..."

I stopped breathing, and I think everyone else did too, and turned slowly to look up at Dragunov, who was looking down at me. Had he really...? If so, I was in love with his voice. It was deep and just a little gruff (3). I believed he realized I could not speak right now, because he simply continued to amaze me. "I love you."

Looking at him, I knew that he knew I was having a hard time finding my own voice now. This was such a blessing because even though I whole-heartedly returned the sentiment, it took me a few moments to say it. "I... I love you too..."

I felt everyone staring at us now, especially as Dragunov rested his forehead against mine, staring into my eyes. I was so busy focusing on his pale eyes, that I missed his hand move to dig through his pocket. When I did finally notice, it was only because his hand had come to hover near my face, holding a small black box in his palm. "Will you marry me?"

I felt my eyes tear up - how could I not? He was the man who saved me from myself, who gave me a home, who kept me from depression and self-loathing, who brought me my friends when I spoke of how I missed them. My lips stretched into a smile. "Yes... of course..."

Every soldier there had been silent up until that moment, which was when they all let out a cheer. However, at the moment, they were background noise to me. As Dragunov slipped the ring onto my finger, I looked at his face and realized his expression said more to me than any words ever could have.

I was truly loved.

* * *

1 - I know there is some debate as to whether Leo is a boy or girl, but I am a firm believer he is a boy and until someone gives me undoubtable proof that Leo is a girl, I will continue to think of him as... well, a him.

2 - Yeah, I know their English is not free of accent, especially Lee's (his English makes me giggle) but I am pretending they got good at it.

3 - Tch... I don't know what the fuck Dragunov sounds like. He didn't say a single damn word when I played his story on my version of the game (I have it on PSP). So, work with me here, just pretend even if you know it sounds different.

Now, I am considering turning this into a series of HP/Tekken one shots. Tell me what y'all think. R & R.

Ja ne.


	2. Break Stuff

Ha! Another one a day later. XD Anyway, this one is more about family than romance, but it's kinda there...

Disclaimer: _See Worlds Collide - is the same._

Warnings: A LOT of cussing... a lot..._  
_

* * *

Break Stuff

HP/Tekken X-Over

by:

Kiyoshi Michi

It was always so amusing to see the two girls together. Lili was a friend I had since I was young child, though I hardly saw her after we both turned eleven. From what I remember, Lili was always a very pretty girl, but she did not know it until this point and she certainly flaunted it... with my help, of course.

What girl needed a a salon or fashion store when their friend did everything for them?

I was the lucky one to be that friend. I would go to her house every morning to help do up her hair in whatever way caught my fancy that day, and listen to her requests for certain clothes I would have to make her later. It was fun, don't get me wrong, but sometimes it was just annoying. She should be able to do everything on her own at this point, but I guess when you are rich, you have other people do this for you...

Except I don't get paid... go figure...

Now, of course, there was Asuka. I liked her. She was also pretty, though in a more tomboy-ish way, if you know what I mean. I once told her this, and she just flushed then scowled and hit me. Entirely not worth the effort. Lili, however, just loved hearing me call her pretty.

Apparently, when a gay guy says you're pretty, it means that much more. I don't know.

"Di... Did you just steal some of my food?"

"Of course! Harry forgot to make me some today."

Naturally, it was all my fault.

"That doesn't mean you can just steal from me."

"We're friends, yes? Then it is simply... sharing."

"Then share with Harry!"

"He makes himself some of the worse food."

I rolled my eyes and continued to eat slowly from the bento box I had made for myself. Coming to Japan had worked in my favor really. I adjusted just a little quicker than Lili had, but we were both coping pretty well actually. However, I still had not learned to just keep my mouth shut. "The sexual tension between you two is stifling! Just kiss already and get it over with."

Now see... that line right there had been what smacked my life in the face, flipped it onto its back, broke its spine, and ripped out its eyes.

Both of them turned to glare at me before each girl grabbed one of my arms and lifted me from the seat. They were some damn strong chicks. The teacher didn't even spare us a second glance - I think he was used to us at this point. They dragged me out of the classroom and down the hall before throwing me out the doors and into the paved walkway of the school.

"Harry, we don't want to see you for the rest of the day! Got it?"

"Uh... yeah?"

"Good!"

They both turned and walked back into the school, leaving me completely confused on the front path.

After that little happening (and trying to get back in but failing when a teacher shoved me out the doors), I decided to just walk around the city. No one mentioned anything to me about the fact I was not in school, so I just went about it like a normal outing. In fact, I had money and needed to buy a certain material to make an outfit for Lili that was, in my opinion, way too damn revealing for a teenage girl but hey, what the hell do I know?

"Haru-chan!"

"My name's Harry."

"I know, but Haru-chan is so much cuter. 'Harry' is so... ugly."

"... thank you... for that. I needed to hear that today... knowing my name kicks in your gag reflexes just... makes my day. No really, it does."

"Don't be a bitch. And to think I was considering asking you out."

"Two problems with that. One... you're a dick." A smile for my efforts. "Second... don't like blondes." Of course, he bleached it and I knew this, but Ruki was an asshole if ever I did see one. Why he worked in a store like this, or how he even got the job in the first place, was a mystery to me.

"Only because you like men who look like they're aging too quick."

"You Asians are eternally young, shut up."

"Well, you go after dudes with white hair."

"Silver."

"Same thing! Look, stay here for another thirty minutes. I got someone I wantcha to see."

I raised a brow in question but moved to stand behind the counter with Ruki. Of course, I was the only one allowed to do this and that was only because the man who owned half the shit in this mall was my adoptive father. Weird thing was... no one knew he was my dad.

"Hey, ya little shit, why're you out of school so early?"

Speak of the Devil and he shall come... with insults on the tip of his tongue.

"Because I'm a delinquent?"

He just stared at me and I was the only one who could look him straight in the eyes. Apparently, most people were freaked out by the one red eye he had. Kazuya could be a bastard at times, but we were actually really close. No one knew just by looking though which was sad.

"It was those damned girls, wasn't it?"

"Hmm... yup. I didn't make Lili lunch so her and Asuka were fighting and I said they need to just kiss already and they got all pissy and conspired against me and the school wouldn't let me back in."

"Pansy ass."

"Pretty much summed it up."

"Hnn. Anyway, if you're here already, make yourself useful, runt."

"... how?"

"Fuck with Ruki's head. As if I could actually make you work."

I gave him an innocent smile and waved as he walked off, getting him to send me a half-assed wave over his shoulder. Ruki was giving me that 'you guys are fucked up' look again. Whatever; just like everyone else, he didn't understand the bond between me and Kazuya.

See, after Lili left, my parents died and I was forced to live with my relatives by some asshole of an old man. They... abused me, neglected me, all of that. There was an... incident... that didn't end so well for me. One of the neighbor's saw me and called an ambulance then the police. I was in the hospital for nearly a month while my realtives willingly gave up custody of me to some man from Japan they never met.

I was a little sore about this for, maybe, a split second, but then I realized I would be leaving them. Towards the end of my stay in the hospital, the man flew over to spend time with me. The first time I met Kazuya, it was in a group setting and I quickly realized people were scared of him. He was silent most of the time, large, angry looking, and had one red iris. But I saw something they didn't.

I saw in him a savior I did not have anywhere else.

He was a man who decided to take me in without even knowing me, from halfway across the world. Thus, when the talk between him and the doctors ceased, I hugged him. He tensed and I knew he wasn't used to having children even look at him, let alone hugging him.

The strangest thing was he didn't try to push me away. I stayed like that, hugging him with my face hidden in his back, for nearly two hours as the doctors discussed some important shit with him. At the end of that time, he pulled me away and all but growled, "C'mon little shit, you need to lay down and I need to leave."

The doctors looked positively scandalized, which I guess was because I just came from an abusive home. Me though... all I did was look him straight in the eyes, smiled, and said, "Alright, you large ass bastard." I think the nurse fainted if I remember right, but he just smirked and shoved me back into the room. I heard him as he walked away and what he said probably sealed the deal.

"I like that kid, pansy little shit he may be."

So, right from the beginning, we had a weird bond that I still believe resembled something of a father-son relationship. A strange one but one none the less. So, I had been living with him since, here in Tokyo, and I'd been doing better here than I did back in England.

In fact, when I told him I was gay two years ago, all he said was, "Why the fuck do I care? You're your own damned person - just be quiet when you have sex."

My oh-so-eloquent response to that was, "What?"

"We're essentially the same. You just watch a different kind of porn than I do."

Are you starting to understand why I love that man?

"Haru-chan, there's the person I was talking about."

I followed his gaze to see a somewhat tall man walk into the store and had to check to make sure I wasn't drooling. Ruki was chuckling next to me, the smug bastard. Oh, how I hated the fact he knew me so well. That man was practically the embodiment of everything I wanted in man... based on appearance. All I remembered doing as he walked over was saying a mantra of 'Please don't be a dick' over and over in my head.

He paused right before talking to Ruki and gave me a playful, two-fingered salute accompanied by a 'yo.' I nearly fell off the counter I was perched on as he started talking to Ruki. I was actually tempted to pull out my cell and record his voice just so I could listen to it later.

"Haru-cha-"

"Harry."

"Haru-chan... this is Lee, a distant relative."

Well fuck, if I was related to that, I'd become incestuous! Not like we could have kids anyway. Then it hit me - nothing that gorgeous could be gay, let alone single! If no one had snatched him up yet, it's because they were fuck-tards.

"-are the same as yours!"

"What the fuck are you saying about me, you dick?"

Ruki blinked and stared at me before shaking his head. "Weren't you just zoned out? How the hell do you do that?"

"It's one of the perks of being me."

"You mean gay."

"Mmm... yeah, pretty much."

It was, too. Even if I was in another room, the moment someone mentioned me by name or in passing, I knew. I heard Lee chuckle before he went back to talking to Ruki about some tournament or some shit like that. I never knew with half of these people. However, that didn't matter. I got to stare at Lee that much longer.

* * *

"Hey runt, why the hell are you eating here?"

I looked up at my dad with a mouthful of noodles, causing him to snort, which was okay. That was him just trying not to burst into laughter - I knew Kazuya exceptionally well by this point.

"Whatcha mean?

"I own the all the restaurants that are worth a shit here. You get free food there, fuck-tard."

"Yes, well..." I paused here and his lips pulled up into an evil smirk. "Fine, you win. You fucking arrogant bastard."

"Ya know, I don't think other parents let their children cuss like fuckin' sailors."

"How else can I put up with your shit?"

"That... was the only good point you've made today. Now hurry up, pansy ass. Got some meeting or some shit, I don't know."

"What an exceptional business man you make. Daddy, I wanna grow up to be just like you!"

"Too damn bad for you. You're a runt."

Asshole. I rolled my eyes and finished the food, staring at Kazuya until he paid, grumbling the whole time. BUT! His complaining was really his way of saying he loved this. I thought if he lost me now, he would be crushed. Of course, no one would be able to tell, but I just knew. And I knew this because of what he did to my last boyfriend.

It was so wonderful to watch my dad scare the hell out of the boy. See, Shun had become obsessed with me and not in the 'oh, how flattering' way but in the 'oh fuck, I'm scared for my life!' way. I had gone home with him one day, at the time unaware of just how bad his obsession was. Kazuya knew, and he expected me to be gone until the next day, but when midnight rolled around two days later and I was not home and had not called him, he was gone.

Shun had locked me in a storage shed in the backyard. He had taken my cell and smashed it and left the pieces with me. Needless to say, I was scared shitless. It was a small space - a small, dark space - which still brought up memories I wanted to repress. Kazuya had even made sure all the closets at home had no doors anymore so I couldn't get locked in... he's a strangely compassionate man.

I was there for hours, curled in a ball in the corner, until I heard something walking my way. I stopped breathing, waiting for the door to be unlocked and Shun to walk in and... do whatever he was going to do. But to my surprise (and immense pleasure), there was a swift kick to the door and I knew this because the mark left in the door was impressive and in the shape of some shoe.

When there was another that knocked the door clean off the hinges and revealed to me my dad on the other side, I cried. I couldn't help it. He grabbed me and quickly pulled me out and I was so happy to be in the open air, though I was clinging to him with such a grip that it left bruises for nearly a month but his grip on me actually caused a small fracture in my arm.

I knew then my dad was scared to lose me, especially when he kept me in the house for three months, home-schooling me.

I looked up at him from across the table, where we were waiting for his current client to get here. "Dad... I love you."

He raised a brow. "What the fuck are you goin' on about?"

"Just thinking about the incident with Shun."

"Little fucker better not come near you again. I'll kill him."

"Hmm... I know you will." And I smiled to myself. It sounded harsh, but it was really just his way of saying 'I love you too.' After that, we stopped talking. For some reason, not many people actually knew I was his adopted son. They always thought I was some much younger lover... weirdos.

"Kazuya... you brought your... significant other..."

See?

"Lars... shut the fuck up. He's my son."

The man, Lars, furrowed his brows and sat down across from us, staring at me. Time to show him. "What the fuck you want, ass hole?" I heard my dad snort again and raised a hand to cover the lower half of his face. He was smiling. Lars blinked once then started laughing.

"Oh yeah, you are definitely his kid. Anyway, I got another coming. He just stopped by a store to see if someone was in."

"Bastard. He important?"

"No. We can do business without him."

"Good."

And they lost themselves in conversation about selling something. Lars was the owner of the other half of the mall if I remembered correctly. Interesting. However, something more interesting had walked in the door and was heading this way - Lee. By the time he sat next to Lars, I realized my dad and Lars had stopped talking.

"Yo. I was just looking for you."

"... me?"

"Mh hmm. You left to eat before I could say anything, but I wanted to ask if you'd like to go on a date with me."

"Huh? Rea... what do you even know about me?"

"Mmm. I know your name is Harry, you're this guy's adopted son, you're seventeen, you don't actually work in that store, and you're adorable."

"... what the fuck are you talking about?"

And that was when my dad just lost it in the middle of public and started laughing his happy little ass off. He knew I was about as good as he was at hearing things like that about me to me. Besides that, I could see what he found so funny now and started laughing too. Lee just called me adorable and I respond by cussing. Real adorable.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with that statement - Harry and adorable... don't go in the same fucking sentence. He's about as adorable as Heihachi's ass."

"Was that necessary?"

"He has to know."

"But Heihachi's ass? God damn, I'm fucking disturbing."

"Wow." We both turned to look at Lee who looked very serious. "The love between you two runs deep." I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing again. It was made all the harder when Kazuya looked at Lee and, with a completely straight face, said, "Oh yes. As deep as a flesh wound. That's deeper than I, a simple man, could fathom." He sounded so dramatic too.

"That... that is just so... I was thinking it was as deep as a dent-free, unscratched flat piece of metal but... that... that there is just... absurd."

"I know. Impossible to imagine, isn't it?"

"You two are fuckin' idiots, you know that?" Lars was hiding his face, hiding his SHAME! to be seen with us. But Lee and my dad just looked at each other then looked to me and nodded. "Alright, as long you both you know you're fuck-tards."

* * *

"Holy hell, I have never missed this couch as much as I was a moment ago."

"Lazy punk."

"Carry me to bed!"

"You got two fuckin' legs and a pulse. I'm sure you'll survive the long, dangerous trek down the hall."

"Shut up, asshole." I pulled my feet up and rested them in his lap, getting a raised brow in response. "What? I don't want you to massage them or any such shit. But my feet are cold and your lap isn't. Deal." He rolled his eyes and moved to turn on the TV, staring at the screen for a moment.

"I like him, ya know."

"What?"

"That silver-haired shit head. As a friend... I'd say chase him the fuck down."

"As my father?"

"I'd throw you at him my-damn-self."

I laughed and pulled my legs back to me to sit up, then launched myself across the couch to get a good hold on his midsection. "I love you, Dad." I was about to pull away when one arm came down and wrapped around my shoulders and I was almost - almost - afraid to breath because I just knew this was going to be a 'moment.'

"Hnn... love ya too." I was right! "Now get your pansy ass to bed." It wouldn't be a moment without my dad acting like his normal self. "I don't care what those damned girls think. You're going to school tomorrow and kicking them in the balls."

"Dad, they don't have any."

"Tch. That's what you think."

* * *

So, I had an interesting experience with my younger brother today. I was playing Tekken 6 and he came in to watch and like, fifteen minutes later, he asks "Are you playing as Lee?" and I said "No, I'm playing as Lei." - "Leo?" - "No, Lei." - "Lee?" - "N-what! Look, there's Lee, Leo, and Lei. I'm playing as Lei." - "... I thought Lee had silver hair." Yup, my day in a nutshell right there... I have no life.

Anyway, you know the drill. LUV Y'ALL!

Ja ne!


	3. Reincarnation

Um... I don't know. This just kinda... hit me... I LIKE MIGUEL! He got such a lovely voice which is a duh! Liam O'Brien plays his voice XD But I recently discovered... I think Zafina is pretty hot too so... eh...

Warnings: Language, Jin... need I say more?

Disclaimer: No own Harry Potter or Tekken.

* * *

Reincarnation

HP/Tekken x-over

by:

Kiyoshi Michi

Let's get the basics out of the way.

My name is Harry Potter. At the moment, I am eighteen, have been living on my own for three years, and I am very tiny. I have bright green eyes and a face that makes me look rather effeminate, though I am not. I own two cats, Estella and Xing Xing, and a boa named Antares.

I am also gay, and recently broke up with my last boyfriend, a dick named Jin Kazama. He has somewhat ruined love for me, but I have been told I am very stubborn. So, who knows?

Now, here is the most important part of this entire story - I committed suicide. No, I am not some spirit giving you my story from beyond. As we speak, I am a living, breathing, functioning human with a solid body. No, this is something I did in a past life.

I am unaware of how long ago this was. All I know is that I was gay then, in a society that accepted it far less than now, and had killed myself after they killed my lover. All I know about him is that he was a Spaniard who had an amazing voice and was quite protective of me, which is how he died.

However, I did not realize how important this is to me until it literally slapped me face. I do mean literally. I suppose I should tell you the story, but do know that right now, not even I know how this will end.

* * *

It was six months ago that all of this started. At that time, I was still with Jin but was questioning my decision as he had just started to become abusive. It had not gotten too bad at that point, a few hits here and there. But it was still enough to alarm me.

The moment my life turned upside down, I was nursing a bruise on my side from where he had suddenly kneed me. As I was putting some salve on it from Severus, I heard a strange sound outside the apartment. Fortunately (sometimes), I am a very curious and somewhat nosy individual, so I went to investigate, ignoring the bruise on my side.

When I poked my head outside, I saw a man lying on the ground on his side and three other men running away. I thought one of them looked like Jin, but brushed it off. Severus had always told me I was too caring, but I had to see what was wrong with the man, so I went over to him.

He was quite the... handsome man. Much more pleasant to look at than Jin, in several ways.

I blinked and moved him onto his back, seeing that at the very most, all that was wrong was a black eye. I sighed, which turned into a yelp when something smacked my cheek. I looked down and he was staring at me, his hand still raised.

"Di... did you just slap me? What the hell? See if I decide to help anyone again."

I dropped him, slightly satisfied when I heard a hiss of pain, and stood up to head back inside. "No, wait!" I stopped and turned to see him sitting up, his hand outstretched towards me. I watched as he took a moment to orient himself before staring at me with his rather lovely eyes. "I... I apologize." Oh... his native language was Spanish... interesting. "But I did not expect you to be around when I woke. I was expecting-"

"I'm going to take a wild guess here, and say Kazama?"

"Wha... well, yes. How did you know?"

"Ugh, bloody wanker. Come on then, I'll give you something for your eye."

I grabbed his hand to help him up, furrowing my brows when I realized just how tall he actually was. In fact, he was just a big man. I guess he was used to staring because all he did was chuckle and nudge me into moving again.

Too bad for him he did not know that I have some weird... thing... for tall men.

I led him inside, looking around for Jin and seeing him nowhere. The stranger was very compliant, doing as I directed him without complaints. I handed him an ice pack and sat across from his as he leaned back on the love seat, resting the pack over his eye and forehead. It was time for questions. "So, first of all, what's your name?"

"Miguel. You?"

"Harry. So, why did that dick gang up on you with two others?"

"To be entirely honest, I have no idea. I was walking out front when he came out and... hit... you two live together here, don't you?"

"... ah... yes... yes we do."

"Then I understand now. He was under the impression I was coming to see you, apparently, and he was... very possessive."

I nodded. That sounded like Jin. Not only was he possessive, he was very insecure about what I would do. Which, at the moment, was my planning on leaving him. I believe he knew what I was planning. "Well, I plan on leaving him soon. He's gotten to be more than I can handle."

"Abusive?"

"Just started, but I am not very fond of it, nor am I fond enough of him to let it continue. I know I can find someone else so I don't feel like I need him to survive."

Miguel only nodded and we sat in silence for awhile, though it was far from awkward. In fact, it was nice. Silences were only awkward with Jin because he stared at me until I said something, but would never say anything back. We stayed like that for awhile until he eventually groaned and sat back up, taking the pack off his eye.

"I need to be leaving, Harry."

"Ah, alright." I took the pack back and watched him stand, stretching to get his muscles back to normal. He really was a large man. He turned to me and smirked and I did NOT blush... damn.

"Thank you, Harry. See you later."

I nodded and watched him walk out the door, closing it quietly behind himself. Interesting. I stared down at the halfway melted ice pack and smiled to myself. At the very least, I felt that I had made a new friend.

* * *

Jin was in one of his moods two days before I officially left him. It was always so strange when he did this because I always felt like he was trying apologize for something. During his 'moods,' he would become sweet (for him) and almost loving, showering me with affection.

Honestly, it was smothering. Affection is nice, but in moderation and spread out everyday, not everything thrown into a single day.

So, while he took a nap, I left the apartment. I just needed to get out, though I had no real destination in mind, but Fate smiled on me that day. As I was locking the door, I saw a shadow come over me and turned to see a familiar face that made me laugh. Only he was tall enough.

"Hey Miguel. You stalking me now or something? Normally, I'd be freaked out but I think it's just flattering when you do it."

"Oh yes, naked pictures of you in the shower and everything. I just love the pale blue paint." Okay, that did freak me out. He just laughed and draped an arm over my shoulder, leading me away from the door. "Relax, Harry. I just took a wild guess. You seem like someone who would prefer paler, more calming colors."

"... we just met."

"I am very good at reading people."

"I believe you... where are you leading me?"

"Hmm... well, when I saw you walking out of your apartment, I was on my way to a favorite restaurant. So, I am inviting you to join me."

"... where was this invitation? You're dragging me."

"You don't know much about invitations then."

I laughed. It was hilarious really. I knew I could get away any moment I wanted - his grip was light, his fingers hardly wrapped around my arm. But I had nothing better to do anyway, and I enjoyed Miguel's company far more than Jin's.

So, that was how I found myself sitting across from Miguel at some restaurant I dared not even try to pronounce the name of. Hours passed with the two of us simply talking and laughing, having a great time all around really.

As it seemed, Fate did not smile on me that day like I though she did.

"Harry, what the hell!"

I knew my eyes widened as I looked up to see Jin standing over me. He looked pissed, or more than normal anyway. Not even Kazuya looked this angry on a good day (though it probably helped that I adored the man and he had some strange Kazuya brand affection for me). "U-Uh... hello, Jin..."

He looked at Miguel and sneered and from the face the Spaniard made, he knew where Jin was going loooooong before I did. "I knew you were a stubborn little bitch, but I had no idea you were some cheating whore."

... what?

I stared at him, still reeling from the shock of being called a cheating whore. I vaguely noticed Miguel stand up, but I did when he suddenly punched Jin in the face. Oh damn. "W... Miguel, what...?"

"He has no right to call you such things, Harry."

"I know that but... look, maybe you should just let me handle this, alright?"

Miguel nodded and I turned to fix Jin with a glare. He was being such an asshole. "Jin, I wasn't cheating on you nor did I plan do. So, I'm not going to deal with your shit. I think I'll be leaving for a few days and no, you can't know where I am going."

It was my turn to feel satisfied as I walked away, loving the shocked look on his face.

* * *

I spent two days with Kazuya, who accepted me in with open arms. He even actually cleaned out the guest room for me, which was left an utter wreck for everyone else. I appreciated the man, loved him like a father most times, and he once told me that when (yes, when... not if) Jin and I separated, I was still welcome to his home.

This made me feel special.

"He did what!"

"Uh... well... he called me a cheating whore because I was out with Miguel, a friend I made not too long ago."

"Miguel... sounds hot."

I blushed. "Because he is."

"Hmm... sounds like a potential lover to me. I gotta meet him sometime, pansy ass."

"I... wha... you're not even... ugh, fine."

He smirked triumphantly but it fell. He had that look on his face that said something was about to happen that would change my life. This happened quite often. Kazuya suddenly fixed me with a strange look. "Harry... I think we need to go get something from my bastard of a son."

"Wha?"

"Come on."

He grabbed my hand and dragged me outside, and I knew it was serious then. He NEVER grabbed anyone's hand. I tried to ask him several times what was wrong, but he would not even look at me. He even stopped grunting when we stood outside the apartment Jin and I shared. Kazuya looked at the ground and pushed me forward.

"Kazuya..."

"Don't knock... or let him know you're here... just go in."

I nodded, very confused, and unlocked the door silently, stepping in without so much as a single breath. I realized I did not even know if I was looking for something, but I decided while I was here, I might as well get a few things of mine. I passed the guest room on the way to mine and Jin's bedroom and stilled right there.

It was a woman moaning.

I waited, not taking a single breath. I was about to brush it off as my imagination when I heard it again, but it was two women this time. My brows furrowed in confusion. I looked at the door and paused again before reaching out to turn the knob slowly, almost happy that the knob and door made no sound. I peered through the crack and felt something inside me grow cold.

I closed the door and moved to grab only that which was most important to me. As soon as I finished that, I wrote a quick note and left it where Jin would see it, along with my key to the apartment, and walked out, closing the door behind me. Kazuya was still there.

"I take it that's why you dragged me here?"

"Yes... who...?"

"He was with two women I know - Anna and Nina."

"Women...? Tch, they got nothin' on you kid."

I hit him in the arm, but it was what I needed - I was smiling already. It was then something hit me - where the hell was I going to live now! "With me. Duh, dipshit."

"Uh..."

"You yelled it out."

"... oh..."

* * *

And that leads us back to where we are now. I am currently living with Kazuya and at this moment, I am waiting on Miguel to come over. Earlier, he said something about having something important to tell me and I am very curious.

But as I am talking to you, I realize... I think I know who the Spaniard is that I once loved in a past life. They look nearly the same anyway.

I jump as someone knocks on the door, grabbing my chest to stop the pounding. It doesn't help. Releasing a sigh, I make my way to the door and open it only to be swept up in rather large... muscular arms. What a lovely way to start my day...

"Um... hi Miguel."

"I love you, Harry."

... well, there is certainly no beating around the bush with this guy. I just stare at him for a bit and he starts to get all fidgety. "You... mean that?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then I love you too. Can you please put me down?"

It is at this moment that he pulls me into a passionate kiss, still holding me and still standing in the doorway, where everyone can see him... guess he's not going to put me down then...

* * *

So, there we go... my next bit XD Oh, and I have been trying to work on WDOA, but it's the last chappie so I trying to make it good... anyway, R & R.


	4. Reckless

Is really short, but I liked it and needed to post something since the stupid site won't let me post my new HP/Labyrinth story.

Disclaimer: No one HP or Tekken...

Warnings: A LOT of cussing... from Harry... and sexual references...

* * *

Reckless

HP/Tekken X-Over

by:

Kiyoshi Michi

"Holy shit... HARRY!"

The midnight-haired teen looked up to the blonde, answering him with only a grunt. The prick could damn well see that Harry was busy moving all the heavy boxes he wanted nothing to do with. The taller teen rolled his eyes when Draco not only did not answer him, but was now staring openly at the front of the store.

Harry set down the final box and wiped the small bit of sweat on his brow off, quickly climbing the rickety ladder up to the area behind the counter. "What the hell is wrong with you now, you dick? I was busy."

"Harry... look. That's one big ass motherfucker."

"Huh... who?"

Draco pointed meekly to the front of the store and Harry gazed in that direction, raising a pierced brow. Sure, the man was large, and just a bit intimidating, but Harry hardly saw where the problem was. The man had done nothing wrong yet. "Draco, you are such a pansy little bitch. He hasn't even done anything - he's looking around like any normal customer."

"But he's huge!"

"So? Your ex looked like he did steroids."

"That was never proven!"

Harry snorted and leaned on the counter, now at Draco's height, toying with one of the four rings in his lower lip. Standing side by side, it was easy to see the differences between the two males.

Draco was of an average height, with long platinum blonde hair, excessively pale skin, and a somewhat effeminate build. He was never confused for a woman, but it was certainly easy for him to find other men to date. Also, because Draco came from a very wealthy family, his clothes were only that which was featured in fashion articles and he often set his own trends that would be followed all the way to Paris.

Harry, on the other hand, was a tall male, though hardly lanky; in fact, though not large by any means, his muscles could be easily seen. His own midnight hair was short and spiked with gel and his skin was a natural tan color, which he showed quite a bit of with wife beaters and baggy shorts that often draped just slightly past his knees.

Of course, the major differences between the two were their personalities... and Harry was quite fond of piercings and tattoos, a love raised from childhood by his godfather, Sirius. His left brow had two bars, lower lip often had four rings and upper had a single stud, a single bar in the bridge of his nose. One ear was left free while the other had six piercings. There was a single ball in his tongue.

The only other piercings Draco had seen beyond that were six hoops in the back of Harry's neck connected by chains, which he called a corset piercing. He was sure Harry was sporting more metal than this, but he was not about to ask the sarcastic teen if he could have a peek. He had even seen part of the large, Asian style dragon across Harry's shoulder blades.

"Harry, he's staring at you!"

"Wha? Tch, whatever. He ain't gonna try shit."

Draco gave his best friend a skeptical look and nervously wrung his hands, watching the large man move around the store. Draco loved his friend and believe that just as he would lay down his life for Harry, the midnight-haired boy would do the same for him.

Actually, Harry had nearly beat his last two boyfriends to death when he found out they were starting to get abusive.

Since then, Harry had started his own screening process and so far, no one had been able to cut it as Draco's new boyfriend, which was getting a little tiresome.

"Hey, what the fuck is with that look?"

"Uh... drugs?"

"Ugh, liar. That was your ''M thinking 'bout the past again' face. Well, it ain't pretty so stop doin' it."

Harry sneered and closed his eyes, ready to take his normal nap as the day started to wind down, everyone going home to their loving families and large, hot dinners. He was going to, but he could practically hear Draco's teeth clacking in his fear of that large man. The taller teen groaned. "Fuck this."

"Wha-? Harry?"

"Hey you, large ass. You aren't going to steal anything, are ya?"

"Harry!"

The large man stopped looking around and stared Harry straight in the eye, causing the teen to raise that pierced brow again. Whereas any sane person might have flinched, Harry found himself getting bored of this game. He waved his hand in a circular motion, gesturing for the man to hurry up and answer his question.

"... no..."

"Good enough fer me. Stop worryin', Draco. Nah, wait... you ain't gonna rape my friend here while I nap, right?"

Draco looked positively scandalized and the stranger just smirked a crazy smirk. Oh, Harry felt like he was going to have fun playing along with this man's games now. "I might."

"Oh... Draco, you're fucked. Can't deny a man like that what he wants, now can ya?" Harry chuckled with Draco dropped his face to the counter, hiding the blush and horrified look. "Hmm... sorry, man. He says you can't have him."

"I see... what about you then?"

"Oh, nicely played." The man's smirk only got bigger. "That depends."

"On?"

"On whether or not you can take me down. I gotta say, it won't be easy. Nobody's yet to succeed."

Draco nodded to this statement, knowing the truth of it. Harry was a punk if ever he did see one, but Harry was convinced that he was a submissive partner just waiting for the first man to completely dominate him. He looked up to see the stranger nod thoughtfully before exiting the store, leaving them behind in a strange quiet only broken by Harry's words, laced with a giddiness he only got when he felt a good fight was coming.

"He may actually beat me, Draco."

* * *

Draco was twitching nervously as Harry sat across from the man who had caught his eye, evaluating his potential to be Draco's lover. It was a very nerve-wrecking experience for Draco every time he tried, as Harry was never... nice... about the flaws he found. Finally, the midnight-haired teen sighed and leaned back on the couch, one leg crossed over the other in a lazy position.

"He works."

"... what?"

"I like 'im. But he even raises his voice when speaking to you, I'm cutting his balls off."

Draco gaped as Harry stood up and left the room, making sure to give Draco's new boyfriend the most hate filled glare Draco had personally ever seen. He sighed and looked to the male, giving him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Lei. We've been friends since we were three, and he's very protective of me."

Lei laughed and waved his hand, shaking his head. "No, no! It's fine. It only means he cares about you so I can't complain."

Draco smiled - he had liked this man from the very beginning, when they started out as friends after crashing into each other, literally, in a book store. And if Harry said he was alright, then maybe Draco had finally found someone who was going to treat him right, even if they only stuck around for a short period of time.

"Oh, I think you should know... before you got here, Harry told me to tell you that he doesn't want you coming into the store anytime in the next week."

"What! He already met you AND gave me to you for an entire week! Ugh! That means he already liked you and just made me sit here to cause me stress..."

Lei did not say anything but rather, he moved from his seat across from Draco to the spot next to the blonde, where Harry had been sitting, and gathered the sulking male into his arms. "Well, at least he likes me."

"Yeah..."

"And that means one thing."

"What?"

"I can do this without threat to my person."

Draco went to ask 'what' again, but Lei had leaned over and sealed their lips in a kiss that Draco melted into, thoughts of an irate Harry Potter leaving his mind.

Harry was bored.

Plain and simple.

No one had come into the store all day and it was only the third day of Draco's week long vacation, so the poor teen had nothing to do. He was actually laying on the counter at the moment, sprawled out in a way that Draco once told him was just begging for him to be raped by some big guy.

"It'd hardly be rape."

"Oh, that's good to know."

Harry opened one green eye to see the large stranger from a week ago standing by the counter, leaning so his face was just over Harry's. The teen snorted and closed his eye again, lazily smacked the man's face. "Not until you beat me, dumb ass."

"Hmm..."

"What the fuck is yer name, anyway?"

"Bryan Fury."

Harry actually opened both eyes that time and stared at the smirking male with wonder. "That... is the most bad ass name ever. 'M just Harry freakin' Potter."

"You can always just take my name."

"And you can't flirt."

Bryan snorted and turned to look at the door, wondering if Harry knew. Probably not, but why bother the kid? However, if he told him, maybe Harry would be more willing to fight him now and they could go... spend the night in bed together.

Brayn snorted - too flowery. Likely be some brutal fucking, but whatever.

"Hey, ya know the sign says 'closed', right?"

"... no, and I officially hate your ass."

Byran nodded and looked around - no lights were on, as it was only two in the afternoon, and everything was clean. He smirked - Harry's blond friend could handle locking the store later. Without a word, Bryan grabbed Harry and threw the male over his shoulder, moving too quickly for Harry to protest until they were two blocks away from Bryan's apartment.

"Dammit! I fucking hate you!"

"Only cuz I beat ya."

* * *

Draco stared at his dear friend with a confused look. Sure, he was used to his friend taking naps during the day, but he was never literally falling asleep on his feet. Then again, he never walked out into the public without putting gel in his hair.

For that matter, he did not walk around with a goofy ass smile either.

"Harry, what happened?"

"He beat me."

"... that big guy!"

"Yup, Bryan."

Draco let his head slam to the counter with a large sigh, totally ignoring Harry's near cackle as he rolled off the counter accidentally.

"God, you're such a fuckin' idiot."

* * *

Yup... really short... but I loik it so deal... XD I may use this punk Harry more often...


	5. Denial

Alright, another one... with kinda punk Harry... mostly about Draco though... but yeah... it was fun to write in Lucius X D

Warnings: Some language and abuse

* * *

Denial

HP/Tekken X-Over

by:

Kiyoshi Michi

The sound of intense, fast paced guitar riffs filled the air of the auditorium, demanding the full attention of the entire crowd.

The boy holding the midnight black guitar let a smirk grace his lips, especially when the drummer finally joined him. The sound was coming together just as they wanted it and the guitarist was loving it. His arm would certainly be sore later as he had not had much practice with the song before they chose to go on.

Finally, the pace decreased slightly until he suddenly stopped playing and in came a new sound. The guitarist nearly laughed at the awe on the crowd's face as their mysterious player was suddenly lighted with his own spotlight.

He saw the wide-eyed stares when they realized the newly revealed member was playing a cello.

This time, the guitarist did laugh aloud as he did his short little riff right before giving it back to their cello player. He was even humming along, rearing his arm back for his next part, pouring all his emotion into the song that continued this way for over four minutes, constantly switching between a pace so fast that his arm blurred and a soothing, slow melody.

The guitarist and the cello player slowly brought the song to an end, giving each other a strange look when the crowd just sat there. Right as they were going to walk off, disappointed, the crowd suddenly stood as one and clapped with such a deafening sound. The guitarist smirked while the cello player bowed.

The crowd remained standing for ten minutes, clapping.

* * *

"Harry, you should really cut your hair. It's covering your beautiful green eyes!"

"Draco... shut the fuck up."

The blonde pouted, nibbling on the cucumber slice held between his finger and thumb. Harry rolled his eyes, though they could hardly be seen as his hair was so long at this point that it simply swayed over to hide his eyes. "Tch... cut it. Dumbass, I've been workin' on this hair for years!"

"But hair down to your ass isn't exactly sexy in the manliest of ways!"

"... what?"

"I'm just saying that it would be sexy if you weren't such a masculine punk. I mean... you're six foot eight, you're not exactly the wimpiest looking of men physique wise, you've got such a... manly face! The square jaw and... high... UGH! You are such a bastard!"

Harry raised a brow, pushing the long strands back from his face. Certainly, Harry was not quite 'effeminate.' In fact, he was far from it. He towered over just about everyone, he was bigger than just about everyone; he was often described as the epitome of masculinity.

"Tch... you're just jealous."

Draco pouted again, making Harry snort. "Draco, if I'm the 'epitome of masculinity,' then you're the love child of femininity and homosexuality."

"Humph! I'm just metro sexual."

"Yeah... that... that's what they call that."

Draco flicked a chopstick at his friend's eye, hitting the mark and smiling sweetly as the man cursed and held a hand over his eye. "Just metro sexual."

"Fine! Whatever! It's just a term for dudes who haven't come out of the closet anyway."

Draco flicked his other chopstick and hit Harry's other eye, causing the large man to practically roar as he turned to nurse both eyes. It really was fun to mess with Harry when you knew he would never lay a hand on you for it.

"Ugh... bitch... anyway, you need to be available this weekend."

"... why? So you can tie me up, rape me, and lock me in your room?"

"No... however, if it was Lucius..."

"Harry! You're not getting my dad! Even though he'd probably let you..."

Harry smirked, like that was something plainly obvious. "Despite the obvious, no. I need you to come practice. I wrote something new..." Draco stared as Harry trailed off then a creepy smile stretched his lips and Draco just knew what was coming. "Do you think your dad would let us practice at his place?"

Draco threw his entire lunch at Harry's face.

* * *

Draco stared at Harry with a blank expression. Draco had convinced Lucius to let them come (though there was hardly any 'convincing' necessary when he mentioned Harry) but he apparently was not home so the wards were not recognizing Harry. It was quite hilarious to see the large man standing outside an invisible bubble, glaring at the air where the magic cracked and whipped at him.

"Your dad better be happy I like 'im or I would tear these wards down in a second..."

"I know, I know."

Draco sighed and cast a quick _Tempus_, furrowing his brows for a millisecond when he realized it was an hour after he told his father he would be there. Draco raised a brow when he heard two pops inside, followed by cursing in a voice that was most definitely not his father's. The blonde stared at the door as his father threw it open, fixing his long hair.

"Good afternoon, Draco."

"... hi..."

Lucius blinked. "Where is Harry?"

"Still outside the wards." Draco walked past his father and into the house. "He's not exceptionally excited about that." Draco laughed while Lucius hurried to change the wards to allow Harry entry. When he reached the living area, he paused and furrowed his brows, one foot still raised slightly in the air.

"... who the hell are you?"

Draco stared down the man with strange light brown hair and in awfully muggle clothes for being a friend of his father's. The stranger stood and held out his hand to Draco, his face unreadable. "Lars Alexandersson."

"Uh... Draco Malfoy."

Draco shook the proffered hand, a little skeptical of the man who seemed to make no facial expressions. Finally, Lucius walked in with a very pissed off Harry following him, still towering over everyone in the room. Lars stared at Harry, who only stared back.

"... you're a big boy."

"Not just what's visible either."

Draco covered his face with one hand, noticing Lars' brows furrow and his father's eyes went straight to Harry's groin. Harry never did have a problem saying such things, and from the one time he walked in on Harry in the shower, he was not lying. With a groan, Draco pushed the large male into a seat and waved a finger at him. "Behave!"

"But I am."

"Like you would in front of my father."

Harry snorted loudly.

"UGH! While he has company!"

"He better not."

"Harry, stop it! Would you please wait?"

"I have to?"

Draco flicked Harry's eye, smirking in satisfaction when he cursed loudly and held a hand over his eye. Draco took the only available seat next to Lars and crossed one leg over the other, leaning back. "Alright, while Harry recuperates, did you get everything set up like I asked?"

"Your equipment? Yes, I did."

"Good. Harry, c'mon. I wanna play some There For Tomorrow before we do this new shit of yours."

The raven-haired male grumbled and got up to follow Draco, still holding a hand over his eye.

xXx

Lucius stared with a shocked expression and Lars' mouth had fallen open at some point.

They were expecting some deep, gravelly voice from the large male as Draco said once that Harry was not only their guitarist but also their lead vocalist. Draco only did the really high voices when the song called for it. However, what they heard was not only smooth but most definitely not the deepest voice they had heard.

"_Do what you are told and we might let you out. You might dead and cold, you might full of doubt._"

"I am so tempted..."

"Do they even know we're watching?"

"No... my son would never let us watch a practice session. Actually, he never lets me go to an actual performance of theirs."

Lars raised a brow - that seemed rather strange. It was obvious that Lucius not only allowed his son to be in this band, but was highly supportive of it. Well... he was mostly supportive of listening to Harry and watching him move to his own songs.

The song ended and Harry gave Draco a strange look, going over to talk to the blonde. The two spectators were curious when Draco huffed and crossed his arms, glaring at Harry until he finally nodded.

"_They say they don't trust you - me - we - us. So we'll fall if we must cuz it's you - me - and it's all about us._"

"Lucius..."

"Yeah..."

"Your son sounds like a woman..."

"Yeah..."

"A woman with a very pretty voice."

Lucius let his head fall to marble ledge, causing Lars to chuckle as Draco continued to sing in the background.

* * *

"Harry, stop."

"What?"

"That is highly inappropriate."

"Ya know... he doesn't seem to mind."

"BUT IT'S MY DAD!"

"So?"

"UGH!"

Harry smirked as Draco glowered at him. At that moment, Harry was sprawled on one of the love seats in the study. That would have been alright, except he had draped Lucius over his body and had been rubbing the man's inner thigh for ten minutes, smirking while the older man squirmed.

"He can get up whenever he wants - I'm not a rapist."

"But... in the study?"

"Would you rather I molest him in his room?"

Harry asked this with such a serious look that Draco lost it and started laughing so hard that tears streamed down his face. There was nothing particularly funny about Harry's question, but Draco could not stop laughing. Finally, he gave up and just walked back out into the hall, holding his gut as he continued to laugh.

He was laughing so hard that he ran right in Lars and knocked them both over.

"Shit, I'm sorry!"

Draco stood quickly and helped Lars back to his feet, looking the man to make sure there were no serious injuries. When he stood back, happy with his search, he noticed the man was staring at him, one brow raised. "What?"

"Nothing..."

"No, seriously, what?"

"Not a thing."

"Oh don't fucking do that! Pisses me off - what?"

Lars just chuckled and walked around Draco, making the blonde narrow his eyes. Harry pulled that shit on him all the time and he really did hate it when people did that. As soon as Lars turned a corner, Draco dashed in the same direction, tackling the strange man from behind.

With the man pinned beneath him, Draco smirked. "See? I won't take that shit, no matter how hot you are."

Lars tilted his head to look at Draco, one brow raised. As Lars' lips slowly tugged into a smirk, Draco began to realize what he said and blushed, smacking the back of Lars' head. "Shut up! 'M not even gay..."

"No... you're metro sexual."

"Why do you say it like that?"

"Because you are just... still in the closet."

"... you've been talking to Harry, haven't you?"

Lars shook his head and rested his chin in his palm, twisting his head to see Draco more clearly. "Not at all. He's been far too busy trying to get your father alone. I'm just intuitive."

"Intuitive my ass!"

"Really?"

Draco glared and refused to admit that he eeped when the man suddenly flipped, sending Draco on his back to the floor. The blonde opened his mouth to yell at the man - really! Who the hell flipped a Malfoy onto their back! However, Draco was stopped mid-rant when Lars leaned over him and sealed his lips over Draco's.

Though suspicious, Draco submitted for a few moments, which was strange for him. However, just a bit later and in the blink of an eye, Lars was on the other side of the hall, holding his jaw.

"Bitch, keep your tongue away."

* * *

Draco was happily eating a salad - Lars was sitting across from him with a sizable bruise on his chin and a dejected aura - when his father walked in. He went to wave, but stopped when he noticed something about his father.

Lucius was limping.

"Oh... oh, you didn't... really?"

"What?"

"... Harry and I are going to fight..."

Lucius blinked and waved his hands. "Nooooo, no, no, no. He's asleep."

Draco's mouth dropped open and he stared at his father, a piece of lettuce slowly slipping off his fork until it fell to the floor. He pointed said fork at his father. "You didn't have to go along with Harry's ideas."

"No, I instigated it."

"... that's worse! First, I get molested by some foreigner and then I find out that my dad instigates sex with my best friend. What the hell! See if I ever fucking come back."

"But Harry's sleeping."

"AAAAAHHH!"

The fork that Draco threw at his dad was caught by Harry as he walked in, shirtless and practically dead on his feet. He then plopped into a seat, scooted it closer to Lucius, rested his cheek on said male's shoulder, and used Draco's fork to start eating his own food. Draco wrinkled his nose. "Disgusting."

"Which part?"

"My fork... ew."

"Want it back?"

"AH, NO! You can keep it... freakin'... eeeeeewww... got your spit on it."

Harry looked at Lars, who was still nursing the bruise, and laughed. "Dude... now you know why. He's that way with eeeeeeveryone."

"What! No, I'm not - I'm just not gay."

"Ya are now."

"Eh?"

"Really eloquent. Anyway, that means that for the first long while, you can't do anything oral, Lars."

"Why the hell are you saying that! He's not going to be doing anything!"

"Also, you may have to be the bitch for awhile. Sorry Lars."

"GAH! I hate you all!

* * *

So, there we have it... X D I like Draco in denial R & R


End file.
